1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a multi display device and a method of providing a tool therefor, and more particularly, to a multi display device to display a task screen through a multi-display and to provide a tool usable on the task screen, and a method of providing a tool therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of display devices have been used in recent years. Such display devices have various applications installed therein and execute them according to user's selection. The user may control the display device using an input device. In particular, many portable electronic devices that are easy to carry have been developed as display devices that use a user interface of a touch screen type due to their limited size. Accordingly, various types of graphical user interfaces (GUIs) that can be touched by the user may be provided.
The GUI may be provided in an optimized form so that the user can intuitively know an operation of a running application and can control a corresponding device more easily and swiftly.
However, most of the related-art user interfaces are generated for a display device including only one display unit. Therefore, a user interface method of a multi-display device including a plurality of display units has not been satisfactorily studied.
In particular, with the development of central processing unit (CPU) and software technologies, the portable devices are able to display a plurality of task screens displaying a single application or a plurality of applications. The plurality of task screens may be provided through one or more touch screens that are split physically or graphically.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a method to allow a user to use a multi-display device, which provides a plurality of task screens, more intuitively and more easily.